Fawlty Towers: Going Postal 25th Anniversary Pt 2
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: Basil Is Pushed Too Far Once More.  Caution Contains scenes of suggested Violence


_Working with the Author Named R.J. Bingham we have come up with a way to make a story last more then one part with different authors. Each story will be a stand alone yet working together to a whole._

_Caution Contains scenes of suggested Violence_

Fawlty Towers: Going Postal (25th Anniversary Pt 2)

After the disaster that was the special anniversary of Basil and Cybil's 25th year together the mood in the hotel had changed slightly. It seemed to be darker as Basil walked around in some vein attempt to avoid his wife. For six weeks the meetings between the two had been unconformable, a problem since each room had been booked up for months in advance, one especially. Now unofficially known as the "Willy's Room" amongst many things in life that had upset the manager of this particular hotel, even the usually annoyingly idiotic Manuel, perhaps the only other person in this whole place that made Basil's blood boil at the mere sight of his annoyingly simple smile or the dead look in his eyes; walked around the building as if on egg shells.

Sitting in the office behind the counter Basil looked over the books as he sighed deeply, his hotel had exploded with guests, however the guests that book the rooms where less then desirable, in this day an age of computers and cell phones he liked to call them "One Handed Typers" who sit in front of the computer in seedy chat rooms. He shrugged off his thought as he sat back in his chair and rubbed his tired eyes; four hours looking over badly written numbers on battered old books made everything look a scene from the Matrix movie. He decided too take a break from the books and go for a cup of strong coffee. With no curtsey for anyone in his way he pushed past Polly at reception and made his way too the Kitchen before he was stopped the one person in the hotel he could do with avoiding today, Manuel. His annoying Spanish accent ripped apart the English accent with every idiotic word uttered from his lips.

"Meester. Fawltee. Messes Fawltee umm want you too her speak with"

"What?"

"Messes Fawltee umm want you too her speak with"

With a half smile on his lips he slapped Manuel around the back of his head as he pushed past him with little regard. As he left the kitchen he made his way back to the books once more, from the first sip off his coffee he spat it out to the side and walked back out of the office once more into the reception as he barked at the blonde woman working at the desk.

"How old is this bloody coffee Polly?"

"I believe it was made this morning Mister Fawlty"

"Why the hell hasn't it been changed?"

Pushing her hand away as she reached for the coffee cup he once more pushed past her and yelled out loud as he made his way to the kitchen door.

"If you want something done properly… Kill Manuel before you start! I'll make the bloody coffee, what the hell do I pay people for around here?"

As he got to the kitchen door once more the wail of the Banshee he called his wife filled the large reception.

"BASIL? BASIL! I told Manuel to find you"

"What is it now Cybil? Has the Major finally remembered where he placed his marbles? Or has yet another guest got stuck in the VCR?"

With all the subtlety of a rhino horn on the backside she bounced down the stairs and slapped him hard on his left cheek, with a slight smile he looked at the cup of cold coffee in his hand and back at the once love of his life before his eyes. For the next minute or two, he couldn't tell how long he stood facing her as ranted and raved at him. Like an octopus caught in a spin dryer, arms waved every where as he stood looking at her mouth silently move as he tuned out the shriek of her annoying nasal voice.

Suddenly he came to his senses as he looked down at her and smirked.

"Join me in the kitchen Cybil, I have something for you!"

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING YOU MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR A MAN!"

The unusually calm voice called out once more with a smile that had all the serenity of a monk in meditation, holding out his arm he opened the door for her in an unusual display of chivalry that shocked even Polly. As they entered Basil looked at his cup and decided to place it on the counter as he picked up a metal griddle pan used for frying steaks. Although it was covered with dust since the last time a real steak was seen in this hotel was shortly after a period known as the big bang. With a satisfied look on his face he swung the griddle.

From the dining room a loud crash could be heard followed by an unearthly shriek of something evil being born, or killed. The usually insane Major Gowen looked up the door as he heard the voice of Mister Fawlty screaming "Why won't you die dammit?" He walked too the door and shouted.

"Mice Fawlty? Use more of a swing sir, get in there hard, and make those little buggers regret it!"

The crack of the pan sped up slowly as Fawlty yelled once more.

"Finally!"

With a satisfied look on his face he pushed past the Major into the dining room at looked at the guests with a look in his eyes of pure contempt only too be broken by the Spanish voice of Manuel.

"Meester Fawltee, Meester Fawltee. Messes Fawltee had accident in Kitten"

With a smile he swung his pan once more into the face of the Spaniard causing him to flip head over heels and land with a splat on the floor as the guests screamed and ran out of the hotel.

The trial passed quickly for Basil as all did was sit in the docks and admit everything, however on the grounds of temporary insanity he was given a lighter sentence. As he walked down the halls of the prison cell block the look of pure freedom echoed over his face as he stopped at the cell he was to share with two other inmates.

Upon entering he saw the two men; one sat at the table reading with his cell mate lay on his bunk looking at him with a slight smile as he spoke.

"Ahh Barrowclough, yet another sad addition to our room I see? Well lets get acquainted; I'm Fletcher that is Lennie Godber, welcome to our little world Mister?"

"Fawlty"

"Back up Fletcher, he's only here for a few days; he's on his way to Maximum Security!"

With a slap to his face once more he regained his composure as his eyes once again fell onto Cybil; it was all a dream, a lovely sweet dream of sweet release.

"Basil are you listening to me? I said the Guest in room 12 is stuck in the VCR again, go fix it!"

"Yes my dear!"

He made his way up the stairs to room 12 to assist once more the man known only as Mr Smith, a name that has appeared many times on his guest list from hundreds of different people along side Miss Jones, or in case of this one horrible guest on it's own.

As he turned onto the next level of stairs he yelled down to Cybil.

"I want to speak with you when I'm done, Meet me in the KITCHEN!"


End file.
